


In the dark

by DamyaIzenaten



Series: But, you are the Inquisitor! [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamyaIzenaten/pseuds/DamyaIzenaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson receiving an unexpected guest</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter for a prompt I posted on Kmeme, fortunately it got filled, since the prompt is mine I think I will change some details if I decide to go on with this story.  
> The prompt :"There's a woman who comes to his bed in the dark of the night, she doesn't talk and he can't see her face, they do things and then she simply leaves. she comes back almost every night and instead of accepting this pleasant deal, his curiosity gets the best of him, he lights a candle (or maybe he removes her glove and the anchor starts glowing) whatever you see fit A!A. Anyway, once unmasked, the nocturnal visits stops and he's willing to do anything to get her back. (yeah it's the myth of Psyche and Eros)" 
> 
> All critics are welcomed if constructive.

Every night he stared at the ceiling of the small room he had been given, until sleep claimed him, mere hours before a nightmare getting him up or the sudden arrival of the guards coming to escort him to that Arcanist, dragging him out of his bed … yet this time was largely different, the heat of a body tangled with his own and clung to him, the scent of a woman and her soft skin, sensations he had almost forgotten, coming back to him, tickling his senses and awakening his appetites

Instinctively, he threw his arm around her and pulled her even closer to him, buried his face in her hair and inhaled her smell, Maker be praised, it was real … she was real…his whole body tensed, he grabbed the woman’s throat which the darkness prevented him from distinguishing her features, she let out a small surprised scream, and he released his grip on her throat, especially after his arm came into contact with what seemed to be her bare bust.

 _If she wanted you dead she would not have waited for you to wake up and would probably not be fucking naked_. the sound of their jerky breaths filled the room, none of them dared to speak, he remained stood over her, before trying his luck by grabbing one of her breasts, she had undressed for a reason after all, Samson heard the most erotic sound emanating from his surprise guest, he groaned and threw himself on the offered body laying in his bed, feeling every curve with his hands, ravishing what his mouth could not reach, excited as he had never been, soon he wanted more, with a trembling hand he grasped his erection and guided himself into her welcoming warmth. He went in too early and came too soon,withdrew after a few hard thrusts, caring only for his own pleasure, his partner didn’t seem to complain, if this were the case, she said nothing. her moans and screams could have indicated pain as well as pleasure his pride made him choose the later.

When she finally moved to leave the bed he grabbed her

“Not so fast! »He tightened his fingers around her arm,  _slim but muscular_ , she ignored him and bent to pick up the clothes she had probably left beside the bed, he shook her twice as if to say” _Hey, I’m talking to you! »_

“You’re not going anywhere before telling me who you are! … Do you hea…”

He didn’t fully understand what happened, but he found himself under her, a knife pressed to his throat.

With her other hand, the mysterious woman seized his, put it on her cheek,  _that crazy bitch! Does she want to cuddle?_   _No_ , she guided his fingers to her ear, it took him a few seconds to realize what she wanted to say, she was an elf, if he chose not to let her go,he would have no chance against her, … because, unlike him, she was able to see in the dark, he fell on the mattress -a sign of capitulation-, swearing and cursing, he heard her laugh and then get dressed before leaving in the dark of the night.


End file.
